Microphones vs Pokeballs!
by Freida Right
Summary: PokemonSienfeld x over. What happens when the twerp trio swaps bodies with NY's worst behaved comedian and his gang? General chaos, naturally.
1. Jerry, George and Elaine, 1

One night, sometime last year, I was doing the dishes and a question popped into my head: what would happen if the Pokemon cast switched places with the Sienfeld cast...!? And so, I'm finally sitting down and writing out my own explanation of the question.

In case no one here is familiar with the premice of Sienfeld, let me give you a quick rundown. Jerry Sienfeld is a stand-up comedian living in New York, and he has three best friends: George, Elaine and Kramer (his name is Cozmo, but everyone calls him by his last name). Oh, and did I mention that they are all absolutely HORID people!?!?! They can't keep relationships with anyone, they have few morals and their capacity for good maners is, like, nill.

So... One morning, Jerry, George and Elaine wake up and find themselves teenagers again (only, short, fat bald George is suddenly a tall fit Mexican boy and Elaine is a red-head...) What has happened? And how can they get back...!?????

Warning: written on WordPad, so there's no spelling or grammar check. I don't know why my grandparent's computer doesn't have MSWord, but it doesn't. I'll just have to be ultra careful and re-read my work a couple hundred times before I publish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Sienfeld. But if I had the rights to Brock... (swooooon...)

2222222222

Chapter 1: My hair's _RED!? -_ Jerry, George and Elaine

2222222222

Elaine opened her eyes and heard... birds chirping? _Did I leave the windows open last night?_ She wondered as she sat up. As she did, it occured to her that she was in a sleeping bag in the middle of a forest. Well, not quite; she could see a dirt road behind some bushes nearby.

"What the heck!?" She shouted, now realizing that the voice she was using wasn't her's; in fact, she didn't recognize that voice at all. But it had come out of her mouth... What the hell was going on here?!

She heard someone moving behind her and turned to look. Two teenage boys were there with her. One appeared to be a Mexican, or of some other Latino descent. The other had a mess of unbrushed black hair and a large yellow rat-looking thing sitting next to him.

At seeing the rat, Elaine shreeked and ran behind the nearest tree. This action spurred the two boys into action. It didn't really go far beyond screaming with terror at each other though. Elaine was confused; didn't they know who they were? Or did they find themselves in her same position?

The black haired boy triped over himself and fell on his back. "Who the hell are you?!" He yelled at the other boy (who was probably the tallest Mexican Elaine had ever seen).

"I'm George Costanza. Who are you?!" The Mexican said, still freaked out.

The black-haired boy looked surprised. "... _You're_ George Costanza?"

"Yeah; now who are you?" George asked again.

"George, it's me! Jerry!" The black-haired boy said.

Elaine stepped out from behind the tree. "You can't be George Costanza! Youre too tall! And you're Mexican..."

"Who are you?" Jerry asked.

"Wha-- Guys, it's me: _Elaine_!"

"But Elaine's not a red-head," George pointed out.

"Aha! So you _are_ George Costanza," Jerry suddenly deduced.

"How do you know that?" George asked.

"You know that Elaine's not a red-head, so therfore you must be George."

"So how do we know that you're Jerry Sienfeld?" Elaine asked suspiciously.

"Elaine has brown hair not red. Ya see?" Jerry pointed out.

"Huh. Wait... my hair is _red_!?!?!"

Something poked Jerry's shoulder (he was still lying on his back on the ground). He looked over and saw that little yellow thing I mentioned earlier.

"Pika-pikachu? Pekachu..?" It asked (he was trying to say "Ash, what the heck is wrong with you guys!?", but Jerry didn't speak Pikachu).

Jerry responded by leaping about three feet off the ground and joining Elaine behind the tree, where she'd retreated again. George stood there in a frozen terrorized gaze at the thing, so parilyzed that he couldn't move.

"Pika-pika-pekachu? Pikachu pikachu!" ("What's with _you_, Brock? You'd act like you'd never seen a Pikachu before!") The rat asked."It's trying to talk to me, Jerry... The rat is trying to talk to me!" George squeaked.

"Yes, George, I can see that," Jerry answered, peeking around the side of the tree.

"_Pika_?!" ("_Rat_?!")

"Elaine, try to find something to catch it with," Jerry directed. There was no answer from Elaine.

"Elaine, can you hear me?" Jerry demanded. He turned around and saw that, indeed, Elaine wasn't listening. She was taking a careful inventory of her new body.

"I bet I look so hot," She said, mostly to herself, seeing that she was clad in only a pair of short-shorts, a yellow cut-off tank-top and suspenders.

"Not in a million years with _that_ hair," Jerry answered, glaring at Elaine disgustedly.

"Although," He decided, changing his mind, "If you just ignore the hair, I guess that you are kinda cute."

"Whoever I am now, she must work out like crazy," Elaine said, still thinking out loud, "To be able to bear so much skin and get away with it."

"Elaine, George is in peril, remember?" Jerry reminded.

"Oh yeah: the rat," Elaine remembered, looking at the scene in front of her: the rat was sitting on it's hind legs, apparently scolding the still frozen George.

"Pika-pika-pikachu-chu-pikachu!? Pikachu! Pikachu-pika-pika-! Pikachu!" ("I know that you guys act weird sometimes, but did you lose your minds while you were alseep? You're all crazy! That's really smooth there, you loser! You're such a loser, Brock!")

"... Jerry... Elaine... Help... Me...!"

2222222222

So yeah. They woke up and Jerry was in Ash's body, Elaine was in Misty's body and poor George was in Brock's body... and none of them can understand Pikachu. And Pikachu understands less of this than the others. Sad, eh?

All chapters will be fairly short. I don't have much time; all and all, I'll have an hour tops to whip these up, when I'm at Grammy's house at all (and yes, I call her Grammy. It just flows, okay?!)

Next up, what happens when Ash, Brock and Misty wake up in New York! Delights await!

Sincerly, Freida Right!


	2. Ash, Brock and Misty, 1

Chapter 2: Stop Panicking! I'm coming to find you! - Ash, Brock and Misty

2222222222

The first thing that occured to Ash as he wkoe up was that the ground which he fell asleep on was much softer than he remembered. While he traveled, an old sleeping-bag that he'd nearly grown out of served as his matress, but it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Whatever he was sleeping on now-shoot!-it felt like his bed at home, in Pallet Town!

But Ash was usually too grogy in the morning to see or think straight, so he brushed it off.

"Hey, Pikachu," He said, "You go wake up Brock and tell him to start breakfast; I've gotta do my chores." (And by chores, he meant waking up Misty, who had rescently developed a nasty habit of being hard to wake up.)

There was no relpy from Pikachu, but Ash didn't register that fact.

_Why are there no birds chirping?_ Ash wondered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. After so many years, he'd grown so acustomed to birds singing in the morning that he imediately noticed when they weren't there.

_Maybe it's still too early or something,_ He thought, opening his eyes (now expecting to see a dark pre-dawn glade in front of him).

However, he opened his eyes to see that he was in a small room, brightly lit from the window to one side. For the most part, the room was a wreck; Ash couldn't remember ever letting his room get _this_ dirty before (and he could remember times when he was a kid that his room had gone to hell in a handbasket).

Ash was so shocked that he yelped and tumbled two feet to the floor (he was, indeed, in a bed). What was worse, none of his companions were anywhere to be seen.

"Hey, Jerry, are you alright?" Someone called from another room. "It sounded like you just hit the floor."

"Who is that?" Ash called back, rubbing his sore head and not recognizing the voice he just used.

A really tall guy with scragly hair stuck his head in the door and surveyed the room. "You been cleaning in here, Jerry? You're room hasn't looked better in a while," He said.

"The room's a wreck, you moron!"Ash yelled, irked by this strange man's inability to see the mess. "Now who are you and why do you keep calling me Jerry?"

"...Did you have too much to drink last night?" The man asked. "Well, I don't really hold it against you: George is still passed out on the couch. He keeps muttering stuff about rockets and someone named Joy; maybe he found a new girl, eh?" The man said nonchalantly and left.

"Who's George?" Ash muttered, getting to his feet and walking to the door.

Outside the door was the main room of a pretty small apartment. About four feet away was a leather couch that looked almost new. Ash walked up to it and looked over the edge. As the weirdo-man had said, there was a fat, bald man passed out on the couch, snoring heavily.

_So_ this_ is George,_ Ash thought, feeling vaguely disgusted and pitious for this poor man's physique.

"You hungry, Jerr? I was going to make something to eat," Weirdo-man said from the kitchen (which was only separated from everything else by little more than a foot or two of countertop).

Ash almost said yes, but something in his gut told him to make his own food and not trust anything that this guy made. "I'm not hungry," He lied, feeling his stomach complain about his answer.

The phone rang a second later. Weirdo-man went to answer it. Ash looked longingly at the kitchen, wishing that Brock were there to cook something trustworthy. With nothing else to do, he contented himself with listening to weirdo-man's side of the phone conversation:

"Hello?... Elaine? Is that you? You sound really freaked out... It's Kramer. I'm over at Jerry's place... What do you mean you don't know me?... Elaine, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"I've got Elaine on the phone," Weirdo-man said (but Ash didn't know who that was). "She claims that she woke up and she didn't know where she was, but she's back at her place. She told me that her name wasn't Elaine too."

"What did she say her name was?" Ash asked.

"She said her name was Misty. Where did she get _that_ from?"

"Give me that phone!!" Ash yelled and sprinted across the room, snatching the phone from weirdo-man's hand.

"Misty? Is that you?" He asked the person on the other end of the reciever.

"Who is that?" The other person asked, sounding scared out of her mind.

"It's Ash."

"It doesn't sound like Ash."

"Well _you_ don't sound like Misty."

"But I am! It _is_ me!"

"Would you calm down?"

"..."

"Look: tell me where you are, and I'll come find you, okay?"

"I don't know where I am. I just found this list of numbers next to the phone over here and dialed the first one, hoping for some help. Do you think that first guy might know where I am?"

"He might. I'll ask," Ash said, turning to face weirdo-man. "Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"...You've gone crazy," was all that weirdo-man said nervously, backing away slowly.

"Look, you, I know you know where she is. You've got to help us."

"Yeah... I should call the phyciatric ward," weirdo-man said, going to get the phone book.

Apparently, Misty had heard the entire exchange, because she started panicking again. "Don't let him call the phyciatric ward! Don't let him do it!"

"Shut up!" Ash screamed at her. "Can you at least tell me what kind of building you're in?"

"I think it's an apartment."

"How high up?"

"Maybe... three stories?"

"Is there a number by your door in the hallway?"

"...I'll go look...317."

"Is there any sort of landmark I should look for on the street?"

"There's a bakery across the street from here. Look for that.

"Can you see any of the street signs?"

"No. Sorry."  
Ash sighed; with this little information. finding Misty would take some time. But he had to go forth and find her. And he still didn't know where Pikachu or Brock were; maybe he'd find them along the way.

"I'll see what I can do. It may take me a while, but I'll find you. Just don't go anywhere," Ash instructed and hung up the phone before Misty could ask any questions.

Weirdo-man walked up to the phone with the phone book in his hand as soon as he heard the phone hang up. Ash figured that weirdo-man would give the phyciatric ward "Elaine's" address, so he decided to lie in wait and then dash out the door as soon as he had it. He leaned against the couch and stared blankly at George, who appeared to be waking up.

George woke up, sat up and stretched with a speed and vigor that Ash thought was unusual for such a fat little man. It was also strange that George suddenly bolted to his feet, looking around the room with a dazed and confused expression on his face.

"Are you alright, George?" Ash inquired, worried in spite of himself.

"Who..." George muttered, turning around to face Ash. A brief moment of silence passed between them; and then George lunged at Ash from the other side of the couch, pinning him to the floor.

_How does such a fat guy have so much energy!? _Ash wondered as George started to stangle him.

Weirdo-man had just found the number for the phyciatric ward as Geroge attacked Ash; he began dialing the number faster than he was going to before.

"What did you do!?!" George screamed at Ash. "Where are Ash and Misty!? And what did you do to my voice!? Tell me now!!"

Ash quickly peiced the clues together and realized that he didn't have to search for Brock afterall. Somehow, he managed to push his enraged friend off of him and back away a little bit.

"Dude, would you calm down? It's me, Ash."

"You lie! What did you do with him?"

"Brock, I'm not joking. Get a hold of yourself."

"If you're _really_ Ash Ketchum, tell me something only Ash would know."

Ash thought about it for a minute. "...We had a war over an egg that hatched into a pokemon that Misty got in the end, and it was a togepi."

"No one knows about that but Team Rocket," Brock agreed. "How did we get here? And why do you look so goofy?"

"Same reason you're so fat, I guess."

"WHAT!?!"

Weirdo-man was having trouble listening to the conversation and the person on the phone at the same time, and he was getting really freaked out.

"I think that three of my friends have lost it," he told the nurse on the other end.

"What are their addresses?"

"I'm here with two of them at--"

"We can track the address from the phone number. Who's the other person?"

"She's lives in the apartment complex at the corner of 17th Street and Marshal Avenue, fourth floor, room 317. How fast can you be there? She sounds really gone."

"We'll get there as fast as we can; New York is full of crazy people. Meanwhile, keep your friends detained. Don't let them leave, 'kay?"  
"Can do. thank you so much."

Weirdo-man turned back around to explain the situation to "Jerry" and "George". But they weren't there; the door was open though.

2222222222

I don't think that phyciatric right. And I'm pretty sure that Elaine's address is wrong; I've never heard what her address is.


	3. Jerry, George and Elaine, 2

Chapter 2: Take the darned thing; we really don't want it-- Jerry, George and Elaine.

2222222222

Pikachu eventually realized that his companions were not quite themselves today, and that they would shreik in terror if he tried to talk, so he went to find something to eat. He wandered off to forage while Jerry, George and Elaine all sat down to try and figure this problem out.

"How do we get back to our old bodies," George wondered out loud.

"I kinda don't want to go back; I _like_ my new body," said Elaine.

"It is pretty cute... But you're a teenager now," George pointed out.

"And I still can't quite see past the hair," Jerry added. Elaine's new hair was bright copper, and also very short. It was all tied up in a ponytail that went off to the side of her head at a strange-looking angle. Elaine had been wrestling with the hair tie for some time, but the tie was tangled in her hair and she couldn't get it out.

"Well, I guess that being tall and strong for once in my life is pretty sweet, although the skin color was a surprise," George mused.

"I look like a skewed version of my teenage self," Jerry complained. "Except for the hat," he added, meaning the red and white hat he'd found in his belongings. He was growing mordily attached to it, and it was getting on his friends's nerves.

"Jerry, take off the hat," George commanded.

"No. I like the hat."

"Jerry, you look like a stupid idiot with the hat. Take it off."

"No!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"Fine! Geeze." Jerry took the hat off and tossed it behind his back with the rest of his stuff.

"Do these people ever brush their hair?" Elaine wondered.

"Do they ever get their hair cut?" Jerry added.

"I wonder how many chicks they pick up," George said thoughtfully.

Something began moving in the bushes in front of them. Before they had time to react, a man and a woman jumped out of the hedges, followed by a ceature that looked to be a cat.

"Haha! We finally found you twerps!" the woman shouted triumphantly as she flipped her long cherry-red hair out of her face.

"Now hand over the pikachu _now_, and no one gets hurt," the man added, pushing his own lavender hair out of his eyes so he could see.

Jerry, George and Elaine all just sort of stared at them dumbly.

"Who are you people?" Jerry asked.

"Are you guys in some kind of trouble?" asked George.

"Great; here we go again," the man muttered.

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman said proudly.

"Yes; and make it double!' the man added.

"To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!" The cat-thing put in.

akward silence

"Uh... What just happened...?" Elaine asked nervously.  
"What the-- what do you _mean_ 'what just happened'?!" the cat-thing demanded. "We've gone though this same routine at least every other day for the past five years, you stupid broad!"

_All the animals can talk...!_ Elaine thought sadly.

"I wonder if someone else got to them earlier this morning," said James.

"It doesn't matter," Jessie informed him. She went over and sat down in front of Jerry.

"Look, Ash," she explained. "You know how this goes: we just want your pikachu, okay? This time, I'm feeling inclined to talk this transaction over with you, instead of just blatantly trying to kiddnap the little rodent."

Knowing how these sorts of things worked at this point, Jessie expected an answer like, "There won't be a transaction of any kind! I'll never let you get Pikachu!". Then she and James would set up an elaborate trap to capture Pikachu, only to get caught in it themselves or have the rat in their clutches for a few minutes before losing him again (and blasting off yet again).

Today, all she got from Ash was a confused "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Jessie felt a slight twitch in her eye, either from excitedness that she might actually get Pikachu today or from frustration.

"What do mean? I'm being as clear as I possibley can."

"Look, sweetheart, firstly, my name isn't Ash, it's Jerry. Second of all, We don't know who the hell you people are or why you have a talking cat. And thridly, what the hell is a pikachu?"

_Did he just call me 'sweetheart'?_

"Are you feeling well today?" Jessie asked, concerned inspite of herself.

"Here: how 'bout dis," the cat suggested, walking over beside Jessie. "We want yous guys ta give us your big yellow rat. Dat's all dat Jessie's tryin' ta say. Get it now?"

"You _want_ that freaky looking thing?" George asked disbelievingly.

"Don't _you_?" James asked. "Pikachu has been Ash's most prized and cherished possesion for years. You all beat us off with sticks to keep us from getting him."

"Why would anyone want to do _that_? It's a rat: you chase it down, you put it in a lab, you do experimental tests on it. It's all they're good for," Elaine explained.

"So we can just... _take it_?" the cat asked.

"Sure. Take the darned thing; we really don't want it," Jerry insisted.

Jessie and James looked as if they were goin to faint.

Pikachu had been hiding in a tree nearby, listening to the whole thing, and had come to the sad conclusion that there was _definetly_ something wrong with his friends.

"Gottcha!" someone yelled next to him. Pikachu looked up and saw Meowth towering over him with a fresh pokeball. Without much time to react or run, Pikachu was caught inside a masterball and didn't have a prayer of getting out.

"I got 'im!" Meowth called from the tree. He lept down with catlike grace and walked back over to his companions.

"Thanks, kids. Nice doing buisness with you," James said as he walked back into the trees.

""Hey, Ash," Jessie asked, "why aren't you wearing your hat? There have been few times I've seen you without it."

"Really?"

"Yup. You look better with it, in my opinion. See ya!" And she walked after her friends.

"That does it," Jerry decided, reaching for is hat again. He caught it by the bill and put it in his head, happy as a clam.

2222222222

If Ash suddenly beams back, he's going to be _soooo_ mad.

I considered putting Wobuffet into the mix, but I decided that that would be a little too much work, what with his antics. Jessie's loveable blue brick will definetly show up later, though.

You know how Pikachu always refused to stay inside a pokeball? Well, I figuered that the only thing strong enough to contain him was a masterball, and I figured that Team Rocket would have found on somehwere and be saving i tfor a special occasion such as this.

And I'm rambling about irrelevent stuff again. R&R, give me your suggestions, etc, etc.

Next up, Ash, Brock and Misty all hit the streets of New York City, New York, trying to find a way home. Oh, and did I mention that they'll be running from the New York City Phyciatric Ward while they're at it? How fun!

I sure hope that _one_ of them knows how to drive...


	4. Ash, brock, and Misty, 2

Chapter 4: Seat Belts, Everyone! – Ash, Brock, and Misty

22222222222

Halfway down the elevator, Ash stuck his hands into his pockets and felt something cold and jagged in his fingers. He pulled it out of his pocket and found a set of keys on a key ring. One of them was the key to a Honda of some kind.

"Hey, cool!" Ash exclaimed, holding up the keys to show Brock… and then remembering that Brock was now shorter than him and lowered them to his friend's view.

"Keys to… stuff," Brock agreed, taking the keys. "What do intend to do with them?"

"This Jerry guy has a Honda. We can drive to Misty instead of walking all over the place!"

"You can't drive."

"Aw. Darn it."

"But I've backed the car out the driveway at home a couple of times… once. I could _try_ to drive," Brock suggested.

"So, let's recap," Ash suggested. "I'm Jerry, you're George, and Misty is Elaine. She is… where, again?"

"The corner of 17th Street and Marshal Avenue, in room 317, on the fourth floor," Brock recited.

"Thank you. And that crazy man upstairs thinks the three of us have all gone crazy and he's calling the psychiatric ward to come and lock us up. So we have to hurry up and find Misty before they do, otherwise they'll put her away and then we'll never be able to save her."

"No pressure," Brock commented.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. The two walked out into a small lobby and headed for the door. There were maps at the front desk and Brock discretely plucked one from the stand.

"I hope there aren't a lot of Hondas parked outside…" he muttered.

"Hey! You, at the desk! Stop those two!"

Ash and Brock turned to see the crazy man at the bottom of the stairs pointing in their direction. The guy at the counter sprang into action.

"Oh, gees! Run!" Ash didn't have to yell it to get Brock running for the door.

There was a small blue Honda vehicle right on the curb outside. Ash jammed the key into the door, praying that the doors would unlock.

The door unlocked with a click.

Ash jumped in and unlocked the driver's door for Brock, who flew into the car and grabbed the keys from him.

"You'll want to fasten your seat belt as tight as you can," Brock warned and put the key into the ignition. Ash was still fumbling with his seat belt when Brock stepped on the gas and sped off awkwardly onto the road.

"Are they following us? Ash, look and see if they're following us; I'm so tense I can't move my head."

Ash looked back and saw the crazy guy and the front desk manager arguing on the side walk in front of the apartment.

"I think we're good, for now," Ash informed. "Where's that map?"

"I'm sitting on it. I can't look away from the road right now or we'll crash. I'll give it to you when we hit a red light."

Half a minute later they came a red light and Brock resurrected the map and handed it to Ash. He unfolded it and tried to find their rough location.

After puzzling through all the unfamiliar street names, Ash finally found the intersection they were at and tried to find 17th and Marshal. It was like working through a maze on the back of a children's menu at a restaurant, only he had no idea where the ending point was supposed to be.

Just as the light turned green, Ash spotted 17th on the map.

"Brock, I've found it!" he cried, opening the glove box and pulling out a black pen.

"That's fabulous, Ash," Brock said rigidly. "Now tell me which way to go.

Ash circled the end point and the intersection they had just come from. He began using the pen to work slowly through the maze. It seemed like a lot of the city was like a grid, so any way they went could technically get them to Misty. It was just a question of which way would get them there the fastest. The apartment didn't seem too painfully far away, only a little bit to their immediate north west, so the trip might not take as long as they had anticipated. Ash gave the directions in one-worded increments that wouldn't take up too much of Brock's mind.

"Left… left… right… right… right… left… right—"

"There it is! 17th and Marshal!" Brock exclaimed, sounding relieved to get a break.

A woman was standing out on the curb, looking up and down the street. She had rough, curly brown hair tied back in a braid and was wearing a denim jacket over a pair of drawstring PJ pants with sneakers.

"There's something about her…" Brock murmured

"Brock! Break!"

"Oh, crap!"

Brock slammed his foot down on the break and the car lurched to a halt before plowing into the sidewalk. The woman ran over to the car. Ash rolled the window down so he could hear her.

"Did I hear you scream the name Brock a second ago?" was her question.

"Yeah, I did."

"As in _Ash_ and Brock?"

"Misty! It's you!"

Misty gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth. "Oh my god, you look so goofy…"

Ash rolled his eyes, the joy of the moment _utterly_ ruined.

"Just get in the car." He reached back and unlocked the passenger door for her and she got in quickly.

"So, now that we're together again, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Run," the boys answered in unison.

"…Which one is Ash and which one is Brock?"

"I'm Brock, that's Ash. And you _dare_ say a word about my weight, height, voice, or lack hair. Get it?"

Misty nodded, though she was laughing behind her hands.

A siren began blaring behind them. For one golden, hopeful moment they all thought it might be Officer Jenny, come to rescue them in their time of dire need. (As was a habit of hers.) However, one quick glance at the big white ambulance parked behind them said that it was time to either run like hell or go to hell.

Naturally, they decided to run.

"I hope I can do this…" Brock switched the drive to reverse and backed out of the odd angle he was parked in.

"Are you both nuts?!"

"We drove all the way here in one piece, didn't we?" Ash pointed out.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die…" Misty sank down into her seat and strapped the seat belt as tightly as she could.

"Just don't distract Brock and we should be fine. It worked on our way here."

A person in a white uniform appeared at the window with a clipboard and a pen. "Excuse me, sir? I'm going to need you to exit the vehicle and come with me."

"Brock, step on it! Go!"

Brock hit the gas so hard he thought he might have put a hole in the floor of the car. The car sped off into the traffic while the medics scrambled back into the ambulance to continue the chase.

Misty was screaming, terrified. "Brock, you're gonna kill us all!"

"If you'd let me concentrate on the road, we'd be fine! Why can't you just be quiet and let me drive, like _Ash_ did?!"

"Stop arguing, stop arguing, stop arguing! Just go, go, go!"

"I'm trying! Misty won't shut up!"

"Well I am now! Just drive!"

Brock groaned, restrained himself from banging his head against the steering wheel, and kept the car going.

22222222222

Sweet merciful mother of crap! I've been gone for ages! I feel so ashamed… T.T

Actually, I haven't written for so long cuz I've had serious writer's block. I had absolutely no idea how the boys were going to find Misty in time unless they drove there… so I gave them a car. I'm not sure what kind of car Jerry drives, so I'm imagining he's driving a compact Honda of some kind; use your imaginations.

There's this writer's college I learned about online where they teach you that "writer's block" is but a fabrication of the mind because you're lazy. They teach you how to pummel through it so you can stop being lazy and get back to work faster and stop living in denial. I think it's something like that… I wanna go there, but it's _way_ out of state.

Well, Jerry and company are on their way to a city somewhere in the Kanto region. I can't watch the show much, but I play the games, so the cities will be modeled mostly by the games.

Yes, indeed, I have NO clue what I am doing.

JOYRIDE!!


End file.
